Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película)
|idioma = |traducción = |estreno = *14 de agosto de 2008 ( y ) *15 de agosto de 2008 (EEUU, ) *29 de agosto de 2008 ( ) |duración = 98 mins |presupuesto = |canon = TStarWars.com message board - Holocron continuity database thread |timeline = 22 ABY, 22 años antes de ''Una Nueva Esperanza'' |era = |sigue a = |seguido de = ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' }} Star Wars: The Clone Wars, en España, y Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones, en Hispanoamérica, es una película animada estrenada en 2008 del director Dave Filoni y del productor ejecutivo George Lucas. Es la séptima película de Star Wars estrenada en cines, y la primera desde [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] en 2005. Esta película es la primera no distribuida por 20th Century Fox e igualmente es la primera película de animación de Star Wars. The Clone Wars sirve como introducción de la serie de animación del mismo nombre que se estrenó en el canal Cartoon Network el 3 de octubre de 2008 en EEUU; que no debe ser confundida con la serie de animación en 2D Star Wars: Clone Wars de 2003. George Lucas decidió llevar este piloto a la gran pantalla después de ver un montaje de los tres primeros capítulos de la serie, que resultó ser más de lo que esperaba a priori.Rich, Joshua. "George Lucas on 'Star Wars', Indiana Jones". Entertainment Weekly. (en inglés) Comprobado en agosto de 2008. La película fue estrenada en EEUU y Hispanoamérica el 15 de agosto de 2008 y en España el 29 de agosto. A pesar de las críticas negativas de la cinta, esta recaudó 14,6 millones de dólares en su primer fin de semana en los EEUU. Argumento La película comienza con un narrador explicando el estado de la guerra. Los Separatistas controlan la mayoría de las hiperrutas, dejando a las fuerzas de la República atoradas en diferentes partes del Borde Exterior. Un Tridente; (una nave en forma de pulpo) se dirige a Tatooine para capturar a Rotta, el hijo de Jabba el hutt, como parte de un plan para que los hutts se unan a las Guerras Clónicas. Mientras tanto, una feroz batalla toma lugar en el planeta cristalino, Christophsis, entre el muy limitado Ejército y las fuerzas de la Asamblea Minorista. Con la ayuda de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Rex y Cody, los clones avanzaron con seguridad hacia las fuerzas Separatistas, dándole a la República una pronta victoria. Sin embargo, el ejército droide al mando del general Whorm Loathsom pronto regresó para continuar con la lucha, y sin comunicaciones ni la habilidad de traer refuerzos por aire, el destino de los pocos soldados clon restantes estuvo en manos de Obi-Wan y Anakin. Pronto llega un transporte con una entrega importante; los Jedi van a recibir la visita. Estos se encuentran con una joven padawan llamada Ahsoka Tano, que insiste que el Maestro Yoda la envió para ser la nueva padawan de Anakin. La batalla pronto comenzó de nuevo, con las fuerzas Separatistas avanzando protegidas por un escudo creciente que la artillería no podía penetrar. Con la tarea de eliminar el escudo deflector, Anakin y Ahsoka tuvieron éxito al penetrar las líneas enemigas, usando todo su sigilo, astucia y habilidad para improvisar, mientras que Obi-Wan consiguió tiempo al tener una falsa negociación de rendición con Loathsom. Poco después de la victoria final para la República en Christophsis, el Maestro Yoda llegó con el mensaje urgente de que un misterioso grupo de renegados habían secuestrado al hijo de Jabba, y que era trabajo de Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex y los clones rescatarlo y devolverlo a casa sano y salvo. Obi-Wan voló hacia Tatooine para asegurarle a Jabba que Rotta sería regresado a salvo y para conseguir una promesa de los hutts de usar sus rutas comerciales para obtener pasaje seguro dentro del Borde Exterior. Después de una reunión en una nave insignia de la República, las fuerzas de Anakin descendieron por las nubes del planeta selvático Teth hacia uno de los muchos pilares naturales de roca que adornaban el paisaje. Bajo fuego pesado, Anakin, Ashoka y Rex atacaron al monasterio en la cima del pilar y encontraron a Rotta, que se había puesto enfermo, sólo para ser atrapados en una elaborada trampa: el conde Dooku había orquestado el secuestro para culpar a los Jedi ante los hutts. Primero él permitió que los Jedi rescataran al joven hutt para tomar evidencia falsificada, para que después Asajj Ventress, supervisora de la operación, recuperara o matara al joven hutt. Dooku le llevó la grabación de los Jedi a Jabba, que de esa forma estuvo seguro de que los Jedi estaban tras el secuestro, y aceptó la oferta de Dooku de ayuda por parte de la CSI para encontrar a su hijo a cambio del uso de las rutas hiperespaciales que controlaban los hutts. Ajenos al complot, Anakin y Ahsoka trataron de llevar a Rotta con su padre, pero una emboscada de un ejército droide comandado por Ventress eliminó a casi todos los soldados clon bajo su mando. Mientras discutían constantemente sobre el procedimiento adecuado, aunque al mismo tiempo ganaban cada vez más respeto uno por el otro, Anakin y Ahsoka lograron escapar de la trampa junto con R2-D2 y robaron un transporte (casi una chatarra voladora) de la CSI. La nave de la República en órbita casi destruyó el transporte, pues estaba clasificado como nave enemiga, pero Anakin, Ahsoka, Rotta y R2-D2 lograron salir del sistema y saltaron al hiperespacio rumbo a Tatooine. Durante el viaje Ahsoka consultó a un holograma de un droide médico, que le indicó una pastilla para tratar al hutt enfermo; pronto la salud de Rotta mejoró. Mientras tanto, Anakin había alertado a Obi-Wan sobre la situación en Teth y el Maestro Jedi llegó justo a tiempo para ayudar a Rex y a los pocos soldados que le quedaban, y persiguió a Ventress por las grandes estancias del monasterio. En un puente, Obi-Wan estuvo a punto de derrotar a la Jedi Oscura,pero en el último momento ella llamó a un caza droide y éste la rescató. Mientras tanto, en Coruscant la senadora Padmé Amidala se enteró de la misión de Anakin. Preocupada por él, ella fue con el Canciller Supremo Palpatine sugiriendo que se estableciera una comunicación diplomática con los hutts para explicarles que todo había sido un malentendido. Al no encontrar apoyo con Palpatine, Amidala se dirigió al bajo mundo de Coruscant, donde Ziro el hutt, el tío de Jabba, tenía un establecimiento de entretenimiento. El hutt se rehusó a cooperar, algo que Padmé encontró extraño, mas ella decidió espiarlo y descubrió la razón: Ziro estaba conspirando con el conde Dooku para maquinar la caída de su sobrino y arrebatarle el control de los clanes hutt. Padmé fue descubierta y hecha prisionera, pero gracias a una llamada de C-3PO ella pudo pedir ayuda, y pronto llegaron soldados clon a liberarla y a arrestar a Ziro. Al llegar a Tatooine, Anakin y Ahsoka fueron atacados por MagnaGuardias en cazas estelares y su nave fue derribada, y sólo gracias a la habilidad de piloto de Anakin lograron sobrevivir al choque. Los dos Jedi, el hutt y el droide astromecánico R2-D2 comenzaron su largo camino por el desierto ardiente, y aunque Ahsoka pensó que a Anakin le agradaría volver a su mundo natal, este le comentó que le desagradaba Tatooine, pues tenía muchos malos recuerdos del lugar. Al sentirse acorralados por Dooku, a Anakin se le ocurrió un plan: guardó rocas en su mochila para que el Sith creyera que era Rotta, mientras Ashoka, Rotta y R2-D2 se dirigieron a toda velocidad al Palacio de Jabba, sin ser molestados. Cerca del Palacio Ahsoka fue emboscada por tres MagnaGuardias, que derrotó tras una intensa pelea. Dooku encontró y atacó a Anakin, y descubrió el engaño demasiado tarde; el joven Jedi lo venció y se robó su moto swoop para llegar al Palacio de Jabba. Anakin y Ahsoka llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al Palacio, pero aunque llevaban al pequeño Rotta el poderoso Jabba ordenó su ejecución por su responsabilidad en el secuestro. Sin embargo, Padmé se comunicó con Jabba justo a tiempo para convencerlo de la traición de Ziro, por lo que Jabba ordenó la liberación de los Jedi y les aseguró que los hutts se encargarían de Ziro. Anakin y Ahsoka volvieron con Obi-Wan, Yoda y los clones, y la República obtuvo acceso sin restricciones por las rutas comerciales de los hutts en el Borde Exterior en agradecimiento por las acciones de los Jedi durante el secuestro de Rotta. Créditos Reparto Equipo Citas célebres Apariciones *Palpatine *Capitán Rex *Rotta *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Jabba el hutt *Luminara Unduli *Asajj Ventress *Mace Windu *Yoda *Wullf Yularen *Wurtz *Ziro el hutt *4-A7 (primera aparición) *C-3PO *CC-1010 |criaturas= *Bantha *Can-cell *Nuna *Eopie |droides= *Droide Araña Buscador OG-9 *Droide Araña Enano *Droide asesino IG-86 **KRONOS-327 *Droide astromecánico serie R2 **R2-D2 *Droide astromecánico serie R4 **R4-P17 *Droide cirujano 2-1B *Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I *Droide de combate B1 *Droide de protocolo serie 3PO **C-3PO *Droide de protocolo serie RA-7 **4A-7 *Droide de protocolo serie TC **TC-70 *Droide NR-N99 clase Persuasor *Droide piloto FA-4 *Droide Minorista *Droideka *MagnaGuardia IG-100 *Serie MSE *Superdroide de combate B2 *Tri-droide *Tri-droide de combate Octuptarra |eventos= *Guerras Clon **Batalla de Christophsis **Batalla de Teth **Tercera Batalla de Tatooine ***Duelo en el Mar de Dunas ***Duelo junto al Palacio de Jabba |lugares= *Christophsis *Coruscant **Templo Jedi **Edificio Ejecutivo de la República *Geonosis *Naboo *Tatooine **Mar de Dunas **Palacio de Jabba *Teth **Monasterio B'omarr en Teth *Espacio Salvaje |miscelánea= * Cuchara * La Fuerza ** Estrangulamiento con la Fuerza ** Rayos de Fuerza * Té Tarine |organizaciones= *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes **Acólitos Oscuros **Asamblea Minorista **Tecno Unión **Federación de Comercio *República Galáctica **Gran Ejército de la República ***Soldados clon ****Batallón de Ataque 212 ****Legión 501 *****Compañía Torrente ***Piloto clon ***Comando del Senado *Imperio Criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Orden Jedi **Caballero Jedi **Maestro Jedi **Padawan *Orden de los Lores Sith **Señor Oscuro de los Sith |especies= *Aqualish *Bith *Gran *Humano *Hutt *Ithoriano *Ishi tib *Jawa *Kaleesh *Kel Dor *Kerkoideno *Mono-lagarto kowakiano *Nautolano *Nikto *Neimoidiano *Rattataki *Quarren *Rodiano *Skakoano *Togruta *Twi'lek *Especie de Yoda |vehículos= *AT-TE *AT-RT *Barcaza Velera de lujo de Industrias Ubrikkianas *Cañón de Artillería de la República *[[Carguero/Destructor clase Providencia|Carguero/Destructor clase Providencia]] *Caza estelar Porax-38 *Caza estelar V-19 Torrente *[[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] **''Resuelto'' **''Espíritu de la República'' *Esquife de carga Bantha-II *[[Fragata estelar clase Munificent|Fragata estelar clase Munificent]] *[[Interceptor ligero Delta-7B clase Aethersprite|Interceptor ligero Delta-7B clase Aethersprite]] **[[Interceptor ligero Delta-7B clase Aethersprite de Anakin Skywalker|Interceptor ligero Delta-7B clase Aethersprite de Anakin Skywalker]] *[[Lanzadera de ataque clase Nu|Lanzadera de ataque clase Nu]] *[[Lanzadera T-2c clase Theta|Lanzadera T-2c clase Theta]] *[[Nave de Asalto clase Acclamator I|Nave de Asalto clase Acclamator I]] *[[Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk|Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk]] *Nave de desembarco C-9979 *Nave pulpo droide **''Tridente'' *Plataforma de Misiles Pesada *Rigger G9 **''Crepúsculo'' *Speeder Flitknot *STAP *AAT *[[Tanque de combate TX-130 clase Sable|Tanque de combate TX-130 clase Sable]] *LAAT/c *LAAT/i **''Bombardero Crumb'' **''Lekku Afortunado'' *Velero interestelar clase Punworcca 116 |tecnología= *Armadura de soldado clon Fase I *Bláster DC-15A *Bláster DC-15S *Centro de Mando Avanzado *Cyborg *Electrovara *Escudo *Holograma *Implantes cibernéticos *Rifle bláster E-5 *Rueda de imágenes *Sable láser **Sable de luz de empuñadura curva **Sable de luz de doble hoja **Sables láser gemelos }} Entre bastidores Producción Star Wars:The Clone Wars fue diseñado para servir como una historia corta y como un adentramiento para las semanales series de TV animadas del mismo nombre.The Official Star Wars Blog >> Report from Wonder-Con: Lucasfilm Presentation (Part 3) George Lucas tuvo la idea de una película después de ver de los ya completos metrajes en la pantalla grande.The Official Star Wars Blog >> Report from Wonder-Con: Lucasfilm Presentation (Part 3) Los Hermanos Warner habían seguido el desarrollo de las series desde el principio, y Lucas lo decidió en una obra teatral después de ver algunas escenas,http://www.variety.com/VR1117980757.html y decidiendo, "Esto es tan hermoso, ¿por que no solo vamos y usamos al equipo para hacer una película?" Lucas describió que la película era "casi una idea de último momento." Howard Roffman, presidente de la Lucas Licensing, comentó acerca de la decisión, "A veces George trabaja de extrañas maneras."Quenqua, Douglas. "The Force lives on, as do the toys." The New York Times, July 1, 2008. Retrieved on 2008-09-03. La productora Catherine Winder dijo que la repentina decisión se añadió al gran reto de crear un espectáculo "de esta sofisticación y complejidad,"Lupick, Travis. "Clone Wars proved a galactic task for production team." The Georgia Straight, August 21, 2008. Retrieved on 2008-08-21. pero ella sentía que era una buena manera de empezar las series, y en su opinión las limitaciones presupuestarias obligaron al equipo de producción a pensar fuera de la caja de una manera positiva. Lucasfilm Ltd. y Lucasfilm Animation usaron el software Autodesk para la animación, tanto la película como la serie. El programa de gráficos 3D, Maya para crear mundos muy detallados, personajes y criaturas.[http://www.tradingmarkets.com/.site/news/Stock%20News/1845253/ "Autodesk Maya software serves as animation platform for new Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated feature film and TV series."] TradingMarkets.com, August 26, 2008. Retrieved on 2008-09-03. El estilo de animación de la película fue diseñado para rendir homenaje a la mira estilizada del anime y manga Japonés, y la supermarionation de la serie Británica de 1960, ''Thunderbirds''. En una discusión hecha por Cartoon Network, Lucas dijo que no quería que la película o serie de televisión de Clone Wars se viera como tales películas como ''Beowulf'' porque él quería unos gráficos estilizados y no realistas, y tampoco quería que se viera como la famosa película de Pixar, ''Los Increíbles'' porque él quería que la película y los personajes se vieran únicos.Weprin, Alex. "George Lucas Talks 'Clone Wars'. Broadcasting & Cable, April 3, 2008. Retrieved on 2008-08-17. Lucas también decidió crear la película y serie animada desde una perspectiva de acción viva, Winder dijo que la distinguía de otras películas CGI, ya que "significaba el uso de muchas fotografías, agresivas técnicas de iluminación y contando con la edición en lugar de guiones". Los animadores también examinaron los diseños de las [[Star Wars:Las Guerras Clon|series originales de Clone Wars del 2003]] al crear el nuevo estilo para la película y las nuevas series.Martinez, Kiko. [http://www.extranews.net/news.php?nid=4031 "Hispanic animator helps create new Star Wars universe."] Extra, August 27, 2008. Retrieved on 2008-09-03. La música de la película fue compuesta por Kevin Kiner."'The Clone Wars' Soundtrack" Steward Lee es el artista de guión. Algunos actores de las películas en tiempo-real, incluyendo a Anthony Daniels, Matthew Wood, Christopher Lee y Samuel L. Jackson, regresaron para interpretar a sus respectivos personajes.Boucher, Geoff. "George Lucas: 'Star Wars' won't go beyond Darth Vader." Los Angeles Times. Retrieved on 2008-05-07. Lanzamiento En el evento analista de Hasbro en otoño del 2007, se anunció que Star Wars: The Clone Wars tendría un "lanzamiento teatral" en el 8 de Agosto del 2008, con el que empezaría a ser mostrado ese otoño.Hasbro Fall 2007 Analyst Event Aunque Lucasfilm había anunciado que haría un largometraje animado en 2008,http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,1708826-2,00.html cuando inicialmente se le pidió confirmación, un representante de LFL respondió que "Es una de las muchas cosas que se discutieron pero todavía no tenemos decisiones. Para nosotros es importante encontrar una manera creativa de las series de TV."Animated Clone Wars Theatrical Release Possible? En ToyFare 2008, un oficial de LEGO anunció que un largometraje de animación iba a ser estrenada en el Reino Unido en 2008,http://www.jedinews.co.uk/features/feature.aspx?featureID=6 y estaría compuesto por los tres primeros episodios de la serie, con episodios de ventilación regulares en la televisión en un por ahora, canal no revelado.http://www.action-figure.com/index.php?name=News&file=article&sid=22558&theme=Printer Otro reporte indicó incorrectamente que la película podría haber sido compuesta por cuatro episodios de la serie.http://www.aintitcool.com/node/35489 Fue anunciado oficialmente el 12 de febrero del 2008 que la película se estrenará en los cines el 15 de agosto del 2008, con la serie de televisión debutando en otoño. Los Warner Bros. mostraron una vista previa de la película en Las Vegas, Nevada el 13 de marzo del 2008.http://www.showest.com/filmexpo/photos/pdf/A_WB.pdf Lucas asistió al evento e hizo una sesión de preguntas y respuestas. El primer trailer teatral se estrenó el 8 de mayo del 2008 en cinco canales de Turner Network. Un segundo trailer fue estrenado en junio del 2008. La película se estrenó en el Teatro Egipcio de Grauman el 10 de agosto del 2008 |title= The Clone Wars to premiere at Egyptian Theatre|date=2008-07-09|accessdate=2008-08-09|publisher=Lucasfilms}} y después fue puesto el 14 de agosto del 2008 en el Teatro de Nokia en Los Angeles acompañando una fiesta VIP de Lucasfilm con los invitados especiales John Knoll y Dave Filoni. Doblaje Doblaje en Latinoamérica En Latinoamérica hubieron ciertas diferencias entre el doblaje de la película y los demás episodios de la Saga. *En el doblaje no se refieren a Jabba el Hutt, sino como Jabba the Hutt. *Las voces de Palpatine y la de Mace Windu no son las mismas que en las demás películas. *Palpatine tiene dos voces diferentes, cuando es Canciller tiene una y cuando es Lord Sith tiene otra, esto se debe a que se buscó quien se ajustara más al trabajo anterior hecho por Jesús Colín lo que resultó en dos personas podrían hacerlo, quedando mejor la voz de javir Rivero en Palpatine y para Sidious quedando mejor la voz de Carlos Segundo. *Ahsoka se refiere a Ventress como una sicaria, pero un sicario es un asesino a sueldo, y por lo tanto Ventress no lo es. *En el comienzo de la película, el narrador indica que el Conde Dooku ganó la batalla de Geonosis, cuando era lo contrario. Doblaje en España Video y televisión Marketing Recepción Banda Sonora thumb|right|180px|Banda sonora de la película. La banda sonora fue lanzada por Sony Classical el 12 de agosto de 2008. El disco comienza con e main theme de John Williams, seguido por más de 30 canciones compuestas por Kevin Kiner. Kiner es conocido por sus trabajos en Stargate SG-1, Star Trek: Enterprise, Superboy y CSI: Miami entre otros. Esta banda sonora hace uso de gran cantidad de instrumentos que nunca se habían escuchado antes en la música de Star Wars, tales cómo sintetizadores, guitarras eléctricas, erhus, duduks, laudes árabes y taikos.Matthews, Blake. "Music Review: 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars' Soundtrack." Blogcritics, (en inglés) 21 de agosto de 2008. Comprobado en Agosto de 2008. Novelización Al igual que en el resto de la saga, Del Rey publicó la adpatación a modo de novela de la película. Esta vez, a cargo de la autora Karen Traviss. La novela supondría, la primera de una serie de cinco novelizaciones de la serie de The Clone Wars. Esta novelización, al igual que las del resto de la serie, sería publicada en España por Timunmas a partir del 23 de septiembre de 2008. Por otro lado, Grosset & Dunlap publicó a finales de julio de 2008 una adaptación para un público más infantil, escrita por Tracey West. Referencias a la Hexalogía Original Curiosidades Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * * *Second Theatrical trailer *[http://www.starwarsthemusic.com/music Star Wars: The Clone Wars Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Official Site] Categoría:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Categoría:Películas